This invention relates generally to improvements in a caliber-reducing adaptor kit for a revolver, and more particularly to a kit for a revolver having an original revolver barrel, and a cylinder with a chamber having a powder-receiving compartment at one end.
Various attempts have been made to convert a revolver having a particular bore caliber to a revolver capable of firing a shell or bullet of a different caliber. In these heretofore conventional conversions, the cylinders having different cartridge chambers have been substituted for the original cylinders, and barrels having different caliber bores, conforming with the substitute cartridge chambers, have been substituted for the original barrels.
In still other conventional conversions, inserts have been provided for the chambers of the cylinders to receive cartridges of a different caliber. These types of conversions require a cooperative insert portion provided with a firing pin plunger and shell extractor.